The Vampire Diaries the Spoof The Awakening
by PsychicVampiress
Summary: Spike and Luke Skywalker as Damon and Stefan, Buffy is Elena and Margaret has a pokemon body guard? The first of the Vampire Diaries Spoofs by Amanda and Sarah.


Almighty leagal disclaimer: Neither AmandaThe VampireLove or SarahFoxSkywalker own any of these characters, movies, books, games, or tv shows all belong to their intended owners. We only own the ones we created ourselves.

THE VAMPIRE DIARIES

THE AWAKENING THE SPOOF

CAST……………………….

DAMON SALVATORE………Spike 2 Btvs

STEFAN SALVATORE……..Luke Skywalker Star Wars

ELENA GILBERTS………….Buffy Summers 2 Btvs

BONNIE MC'COLOUGH………Harmony Btvs

MEREDITH SLUEZ………Silvira in Elven form Dragonlance

MATT HONEYCUTT……..Oz Btvs

CAROLINE……Jessie Musashi…..Pokemon

VIKKI BENNET…..May Hana Pokemon Advanced

MR. TANNER………Tom Locke TFBG

TYLER SMALLWOOD……Melvin Tremors 1,3 and the Series

KATHERINE VON SHWARTSCHILDE…….Glory 1, Btvs

AUNT JUDITH……Deliah Ketchum Pokemon

ROBERT…..Lugia Pokemon 2000 ( He's Ash's dad in a future fic by Sarah)

MARGARET……Mollie Pokemon the 3rd Movie

MARGARET'S BODY GUARD……Entei Pokemon the 3rd Movie

DICK CARTER……James Yamimoto….Pokemon

GISUPPE SALVATORE……Darth Vader…Star Wars

DAMON in CROW MORPH…..Jason B in Raven Form, Sarah Skywalker

MRS. FLOWERS…….Aba Dee's Grandma FBG

GURDEN……Jennyanydots CATS

FRANCES……Bunnie Rabbot Sonic The Hedgehog SATAM

YANGZTE………..Steele, Balto

DAMON IN WOLF MORPH……Niju Balto 2 Wolf Quest

OLD MAN ATTACKED BY DAMON……Zach Taylor 1 TFBG

KLAUS: Hades, Disney's Hercules

NARRATORS: Darth Vader Star Wars, Draco the Dragon, Damon Salvatore 1, Spike 1

PEANUT GALLERY: Jenny Thornton 1 2, Michael Choen we'll refer to him as Michael C 12, Dee Elidae 12, Audrey Meyers 12, Summer Parker-Pearson 12 FBG, Stefan Salvatore 12, Elena 12, Meredith 12, Klaus 1 We brought both of them back, Maragret Vampire Diaries, Sarah Williams 12, Sir Didymus 12, Stephan Owned by Callien, Ludo 12, Hoggle 12 Labrynth, Jack, Imam Pitch Black, Willow 1 2, Glory 2, Xander, Dawn Summers, Angel, Conner, Phoebe Prue Author 1 brought her back Harry Potter, Piper Page, Leo Charmed, Harry Potter 12, Hermoine Granger 12, Hagrid 12, Ron Weasly 12, Sirius, Could Strife, Aeries, Barret, Cid, Cait Cith, Vincent 2, Yuffie FFVII, Neo Matrix, Rikash the Stormwing We'll take care of the smell, Daine Immortals, Gandalf The White 1, Frodo, Gollum, Sam, Merry, Pippen, Aragoron, Arwen, Legolas 2, Happy Happy Gilmore, The Ginger Bred man Shrek, Cable Guy from The Cable Guy, Merton Big Wolf on Campus, Leia Solo, Han Solo, Obi Wan Kenobi older and younger, Count Dooku, Jacen Solo, Jaina Solo, Ben Skywalker, Darth Maul, Shmi Skywalker, Padme Nabirre, Jango Fett, Boba Fett, Mara Jade-Skywalker, Chewie, R2, C3PO Star Wars, Gypsy, Tom Servo, Croooow T Robot, Mike MST3K, Sarah Conner, Kyle Reese, John Conner, Kate Brewster Terminator, Burt Gummers Tremors, Alan Grant, Ian Malcom, Ellie Satler, Roland Tembo, Sarah Harding, Tim, Lexi, Kelly Malcom Jurassic Park, Dr. Indiana Jones, Dr. Henry Jones, Evelyn Oconnel, Rick Oconnel, Ardeth Bay, Alex Oconnel, Homer Simpson, Marge Simpson, Bart Simpson, Lisa Simpson, Maggie Simpson, Barnie Gumble ( The Simpsons), Littlefoot Longneck, Ali, Ducky, Petrie, Spike Spiketail, Chomper TLBT, Lt. Ripley, Col. John Hicks Aliens, Jake, Rachel, Tobias, Cassie, Marco, Ax and Toby Animorphs, Bowen, Kara, Aislinne, DragonHeart, Geoff,Drake The Dragon DragonHeart a New Beginning, Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Gary Oak, Meowth, Pokemon, Sally, Tails, Knuckles, Julie-su, Rouge the Bat, Dulcy, Queen Aleena, Sonia the Hedgehog, Manic the Hedgehog, STH SATAM, Comics and SU and Sonic X

Amanda's: Damon Salvatore 1, Julian 1, Freddy Krueger, Draco Malfoy 1, Spike 1, Gabriel The Wolf Blood and Chocalate, Gabriel Wolfe DV, Jareth 1, Riddick, Ask ( Amanda's Creation) Pitch Black, Vegeta DBZ, Vincent Simon Silver Kiss, Cole Turner Charmed, Sephiroth FFVII, Sirius Black Harry Potter, Numair Immoratls, Legolas LOTR, Zane, Nikolas, Darius Amanda's own creation a Dark Angel like from Dark Angel

Sarah's IN COMMANDS: Jason B ( Shadow man/ Vamp mix personality and looks based on Sarah's Boyfriend and is also Julian's brother), Damon Salvatore 2, Julian 2, Jareth 2 ( who's also head of Tech, Magical and Special Effects Crew), Yoda, Cera Threehorn The Land Before Time Series, Klaus 2, Ash Redfern 2, Draco The Dragon, Mewtwo, Imhotep The Mummy Sonic The Hedgehog and Shadow The Hedgehog, Darth Vader ( one of Sarah's fathers. Sarah's goal that everyone on her spoofset including the author will be related by the end of her spoofs ), Hades Disney's Hercules

TECH CREW: Caroline F ( Sarah's sister), Sean ( Amanda's Brother), Zachary Taylor 2, Tifa FFVII, His Girlfriend, Professor Mcgonagal, Gandalf The White 2, Sauramaun, Dumbledore 2, Aurthur Weasly , James and Lily Potter, Miles Dyson Terminator 2, Lexi Jurasic Park 1 2, Willow Rosenburg 2, Tara 2, Assorted number of Witches Wizards and computer experts, Nava Balto 2 Wolf Quest, Rafiki TLK I, II 1 ½ , Tanaka Brother Bear,

SECURITY: Quetzal Deinonychus AOR TW, Dark Eye Deinonychus AOR TW, Sue and Stan Rex Chomper's Parents from LBT 2 5, BlueBack rex, Long-jaw rex, Talon Rex, Climber rex AOR TW, Santo Allo AOR TH, Jessie James Carnotaur Dinosaur, Frank James Carnoatur Dinosaur, Bill Raptor Dinosaur, Ted Raptor Dinosaur, Kate Raptor Dinosaur, Amy Raptor Dinosaur ( Dinosaur Dino's Personaliites by Sarah) Red and her Pack, Raptor Red, Aliens from Alien movies, Alien Queen Blackdeath from Aliens, ( Sarah's) , Bill, Ralph, Fred, Shadowman elders ( Bill, Ralph and Fred Shadowman personalies by Amanda) Gabriel's pack minus Vivian, Jeffery Author 1's mini pet attack ostrich, The rats from Willard including the white one, Godzilla 2000, Angurius, Mothra, Rodan, El Blanco and the Shrieker Squad, Terminator Squad, Clone Troopers/ Storm Troopers, Swatbots, Mecha Sonic, T-850, TX, T-1000

ANIMALS/ SUPERNATURAL MAGICAL CREATURES: Fang, Hedwig, Pig, Crookshanks, Buckbeak, Peeves the poltrgeist Amanda didn't know where to put him, The Creeper FBG, The Lurker FBG, Cloud the horse, Kitten and her Family The Immortals series by Tamora Pierce, Donkey, Teddy Author 1's bear who can talk contrary to popular belief, Gary The Snail, Dinosaurs from The Land Before Time, Dinosaur AR TW and TH, and Dinotopia lions from The Lion King Movies, Spyro The Dragon, Dragons from DragonLance, and DD, Sarah's pet Crested Fell Drake Claw and Dragonell Racer, Pikachu, Charizard, Bayleaf, Treecko, Latias and many other pokemon and Amalthea from the Last Unicorn

MEDICAL: Dende DBZ, Mary Bonnie's sister, Madam Pomfrey, Hannible Lecter, Nurse Joy, Elrond, Mr. Freeze, Dr. Spock, 2 1 B Medical droid, Rosemary Dinotopia, Plio Dinosaur

Torture People: 1,000 deadly furbies, Samara the girl from The Ring, 12 ghosts 13 Ghosts, aliens from pitch black, Imperial Torture droids, Clefairies, The Tinysaurusus from LBT XI Shudders creepy little things Argus Filch, Kim Mcnally ( Someone Sarah knows who will attack any good looking guy and drag them to their doom)

MUSICAL ENTERTAINMENT: Ozzy Osbourne, Styx, Queen, The Rolling Stones, Friggin Dan's Cantina Band ( Star Wars Episode 4), David Bowie, Ghost of The Robot and CCR

Amanda: Is everyone here? Where's Sarah Fox/Skywalker?

Sarah S: ( a snowy owl flies in and demorphs to Sarah I'll be known as Sarah S as we have other Sarahs around) I'm here your sister tried to attack me so I morphed owl and flew up to your room. We're all here now. Sarah's In Commands and people wave and take their places

Amanda: Sorry about my sister she's nuts Freddy tell everyone we're about to start.

FREDDY: Places Everyone!

DAMON 1: Who's narrating?

Amanda: You are since it's your story Sarah S's father is also narrating.

DAMON 1: Which father Peaches, Drake the Dragon or the Sith Lord in the body armor?

Sarah S: Darth Vader try to be patient he's getting over the flu and with his respritory tract all torn up he's a little more grumpy then usual.

JULIAN 1: We'll acknowledge that warning. Sees a raven fly in and demorph to a man who looks to be 21 but is in his mid 20s has brown hair like a tiger eye stone and eyes the same color blue as Julian's as well as Julian's general build dressed in a Star wars t-shirt jeans and new balances Jason is that you bro?

JASON B: Yeah Raptor girl almost got me too.

Sarah S: It's okay Jason everyone here is afraid of her.

JULIAN, DAMON, JARETH, and SPIKE 2: Notice their doubles and look surprised. But shrug and go to their seats by Sarah S.

Amanda: We need Buffy, Oz, Silvira and Harmony as Teenagers as well as Luke.

Sarah S: Jareth if you'd be so kind turn them into teenagers.

Jareth 2: Certainly. At least someone named Sarah likes me. Looks at Sarah W 2.

Jason B. Give it time she might surprise you.

Luke: Spike 2's my brother?

Spike 2: Luke's my brother?

Sarah S: Yes get used to it.

Both: Shrug and get to their places

DARTH VADER: Can I start now?

Amanda: Yes Lord Trash Can Head you and Damon 1 may start narrating.

DAMON 1: Buffy Summers was writing in her diary one morning when she suddenly felt scared of what would happen when she got to school as her parents had died over the summer. But that was ridiculous since when was a Slayer from Sunnydale of all places afraid of meeting people?

BUFFY 2: Hey remember I'm the Slayer _I_ can dust you for that remark!

DAMON 1: And I'm a voice that makes _me_ immune to death but I can kill you and our kind will sleep easier at day! So Script!

ALL VAMPIRES PRESENT: You tell her Damon. You the man!

SPIKE 1: I'll read it now mate. Damon and Spike are best friends gee imagine that!

The Slayer Hot, Blond, Slender, Good at kissing.

BUFFY 2: Spike I'll kill you!

ELENA: He's like Damon all right.

Amanda: Spike! We don't need to know what you think about her! We already know!

SPIKE 1: Sorry luv, The Slayer the girl every boy including certain vamps wanted, and every girl wanted to be. NOW That's scary jus' what we need a whole army of Buffys! Shudders.

BUFFY 2: No that's what you would want Spike!

DAMON 2: Takes out a grenade launcher courtesy of Sarah Conner and levels it at Buffy 2. Stick to the script or the Meds will be picking pureed Slayer off the walls!

HOMER SIMPSON: Mmmmm… pureed.

SPIKE 1: Any way The Slayer sat there scowling about what her friends would think now that her mum and dad were dead. Elena lost her mum too?

ELENA: Buffy's mom is dead?

BUFFY 2: Nods.

ELENA: I feel your pain.

STEFAN: Pats Elena on the back. Just then Mollie runs in being followed by a big lion like creature.

HARRY: What is that thing?

Amanda: I see we're not getting very far.

Sarah S: Nods. Entei get Mollie off the set it's not her part yet.

ENTEI: Yes Jedi/vampiress I won't let her come to harm I am her father as long as she wishes it. Picks Mollie up on his back and walks off of set.

SPIKE 1: Any way the Slayer's aunt calls her down to breakfast. And worries over where she was.

HAN: This remind you of Harry 2's living arrangements? Sarah is doing a Spoof of The Star Wars Saga and has started with Episode 4 Harry Potter is Luke Skywalker in it

Just then Vitani and Nuka start fighting as do Spike 2 and Angel and Damon 2 and Stefan 2 and several others.

Sarah S: I guess we're going on break for a while is that okay with you?

Amanda: Nods they leave with their In Commands and Voices.

Amanda, Sarah S their voices and In Commands re enter Amanda's Spoof set which has now been joined with Sarah's room which is her spoof set.

Amanda: You mean I can really have your Uruz neckless? But don't you want it?

Sarah S: I can get another one down at Navy Pier I go into Chicago for fun a lot. Sarah is from Geneva, IL which is a western suburb of Chicago So if you're reading this Cassi. I can help with naming locations in any more ER spoofs if you're writing them.

Mike: We just invented something new.

Sarah S: Well show us guys.

Crow: Carries over device that appears to be a combanation of a Telephone a TV Screen and a Gamecube.

Tom Servo: It's called the telemarketer trap. Who here wishes to rid themselves of those annoying telemarketers?

Everyone who hasn't heard of the Callback bill raises their hand or appendage.

Crow: You just wait for them to call and they get transported into a video game world were they will remain as an NPC forever more.

Amanda: These guys are great you can sit down now.

Sarah S: Yes we need you to throw out the best comments of them all. Sarah loves MST3K which inspired her to do spoofs in the first place.

Amanda: Lord Vader you may narrate now for awhile.

Darth Vader: As you wish. Buffy 2 had dressed her fashonable slayer attire when her aunt called her.

Deliah Ketchum: Buffy 2 where are you? You're going to be late for school.

Buffy 2: Runs a brush through her hair grabbed her back pack and went down stairs.

In the kitchen Mollie her sister is tossing bacon into Entei's mouth. Deliah is already seated as Mimey has made Denver omletes and bacon for everyone, Ash, Misty, Brock, May and Max are all seated and eating the way they eat on Anime shows, Lugia smiles at Deliah and goes back to the poke chow that he, and the rest of Ash's Pokemon for the record all of them appear here as do all of Misty, May and Brock's pokemon, Latias and Latios are also over.

Elena: I don't remember Aunt Judith having a pet clown Margaret having a pet Aunty or Robert being a Loofha or having a son who had friends or pokemon. They're getting it wrong.

Ash K: That's Entei and he's Mollie's bodyguard when her parents aren't around, Lugia is my dad and she's my mom and Mimey is a part of the family so deal with it!

Meredith: I like the pokemon if we'd had them around when everything was going on we would've had an easier time against Kathrine and Klaus.

Bonnie 12: Who has slipped past security and gotten in. And they're soooo Cute! Before anyone can stop them jumps into both Damons' laps! Damon please marry me!

Both Damons: ACKKK Get her offa me!

Ralph: We tried to stop them but they threatened to take our hostages! Both Tom Locke's are still being tortured by the elder Shadowmen.

Bill: They're evil! Shudders.

Amanda: Furbies attack!

Sarah S: Tinysaurusus get them!

Damon 1 2: Manage to get both Bonnie's off of them. Both Bonnies are all of a sudden surrounded by rabid furbies and rabid tiny longnecks/ apatosaurs!

Bonnie 1 2: Scream then start laughing as they turn into respectively a giant were furby and were tinysaur.

Amanda: We need two morphine shots over here! Please restrain them after words we'll figure out how to kill them later.

Mary: Don't worry after curing them I'm turning my uh…sisters over to security to be restrained.

Sarah S: Sees both Damons hiding. You guys can come out now they're gone.

Stefan 1 2: Are laughing at the sight of their respective older brothers cowering from the Bonnie Menace.

Damon 2: Comes back over to his seat. Shut up little brother I'll kill you!

Damon 1: Same here!

Freddy: Kill them later script now!

Jenny 2: Where's Jason B?

Sarah S: He's getting into character for his first scene.

Cera Threehorn: SCRIPT!

Buffy 2: Good morning I have to go to school so I can meet another vampire boyfriend. As I already know Spike's in this.

Mara: Just remember Luke's my husband you skank! He dosen't like you! Hit on him and I'll kill you!

Darth Vader: Calm down Mara my son won't dump you for her. His feelings for you are too strong.

Amanda: If he wants an award and to live he'll act correctly!

Leia: It'll be okay Mara.

Spike 1: I'll take it from here. Slayer's aunt fusses over her some more. Slayer finally leaves the house and heads to school. Along the way she sees a crow. But it's not like any other crow.

Jason B. I'm a raven not a crow, crows are smaller and Marco wasn't willing to play the part.

Spike 1: Right Slayer sees a raven that has very shiny black feathers with rainbows in them.

Buffy 2: I know it's Spike2 in disguise. Spike quit staring at me like that!

Jason B: I'm not Spike 2 I'm Jason, Neither Spike can morph bird remember.

Buffy 2. Shoo go away! You're not Spike but you are a vamp so get away or else you die! Takes her crossbow out.

Stefan 1: Too bad Elena didn't really have a crossbow on her. Our problems would've been a lot less.

Damon 1: ( Growling) Shut your beep mouth little brother!

Amanda: Language!

Buffy 2: Fires at Jason B who gets out of the way in time.

Julian 12: Fire a blast of dark magic at Buffy 2 knocking her flat. Don't touch our brother again!

Jason B: I'm out of here I can't die I have a son to care for! Flies over to Sarah S and lands in her lap. Sarah's boyfriend Jason has a two year old son named Josh who's not my son but from someone before me. She told him to get out just before they were to be married.

Sarah S: Has Jason B still in raven morph sitting in her lap and is petting him and comforting him. Buffy if you ever shoot at Jason again I'll kill you personally!

Buffy 2: Runs off towards school thinking that the raven is a peeping tom.

Damon 1: So Jason who has been scared out of his afterlife and is actually being comforted by Sarah S. Flies over Luke's head who thinks it's only a bird and can't possibly be his own older brother Spike 2. Grins at Stefan 1 evilly so you thought I was just a bird you are weak little brother!

Stefan 1: Shut up! I didn't want to even begin to think you'd followed me to Fell's Church. Let alone looking for another girl to feed on! You're so wreckless one of these days someone will dust you for your wrecklessnes!

Yoda: A vampire Luke is. Knew this I did not nor know I did about an older brother.

Sarah S: Just for the spoof Yoda it's a shot that it'll make him a vampire for the next 4 spoofs.

Amanda: Skip the part about Luke's thoughts about the town and his fear of his own darkness. We already know Luke has gone over to the Dark Side before.

Luke: That was to defeat the Emperor and the darkness in myself. It was part of the plan.

Han: It was still a pretty stupid plan if you asked me. You almost killed us!

Luke: Leia, Sarah back me up.

Leia: It was kind of stupid Luke but at least everyone's okay.

Julian 2: Script! Or you'll be a crispy Jedi. Has a taser gun that Burt Gummers gave him.

Ardeth: Can I have one of those?

Burt: I've got two coming in I'll give you the extra.

Buffy 2: Is surrounded by people the moment she sets foot on the school Parking lot. Her friends Jessie, Harmony and Silvira are there. Harmony what did you do to your hair. As if I care? Hugs her.

Harmony: Do you like it. I think it makes me look more savage! Harmony has had her hair died red and purple.

Spike 2: Dear God I'm glad I'm not with her any more.

Spike 1: Same here.

Harmony: Hi Blondie Bear! You're acting with me later on!

Spike 2: Groans in fear.

Buffy 2: He's mine Harmony you can't have him! Silvira you haven't changed at all. Hugs her too but Buffy is friends with Silvira so she dosen't have to act as much.

Silvira: I changed all right just not the way the script implies. I had to help the other metal dragons stop Kellehandros again.

Sarah S: Skip about the " I never tan line" and beauty talk and get to the Psychic line.

Dru: You Made 'Armony Psoichic? Why didn't you use me for the par'?

Sarah S: Dru you may be a better Psychic then Harmony but we needed someone with Bonnie's ditzy attitude and you're not a ditz you're insane and I mean insane in a good way just not insane like Burt, Lt. Ripley, Ardeth or Sarah Conners are.

Dru: Considers this for a moment. Yeh your righ' 'Armony is more loike Bonnie.

Harmony: My cousin told me I'm psychic now let me see your hand Slayer. I promise I won't hurt you I'm a good guy now. As of Angel season 2 Harmony is now on the path to redemption.

Buffy 2: Sighs but does as she is asked. But puts her other hand over the hilt of her stake just in case. She dosen't know Angel has reformed Harmony a bit since his absence.

Harmony: Um….Um Dru can you help me I don't know what a life line is!

Draco Malfoy 1: Sighs in despair

Sarah S: Amanda and I have an Idea.

Amanda: Can Jareth make Harmony psychic so she can do her part?

All the Buffy Crew: What!

Buffy 2: Are you insane! You're making Harmony Psychic who knows what she'll do!

Amanda: Snaps her fingers and Buffy 2 is surrounded by Furbies. Any further arguments and you will regret it! Now act or else. Buffy 2 shakes her head and the furbies dissapear.

Spike 1: Well now we know what it takes to stop you luv.

Jareth 2: Takes out two crystals twirls them around Harmony she is now psychic.

Harmony: Quiet I'm Reaching into the void. I see…I see… Suddenly her face goes blank and her eyes glow bright blue like lights as the Psychic energy takes over.

Silvira: Laughs you'll meet a tall, blonde, stranger, face it neither Spike or Luke are dark in hair, eye or skin color. But both are pretty strange.

Harmony: Blonde, yes and a stranger but not tall although he was tall once.

Leia: Luke's not tall he can't even fit into a stormtrooper costume properly and all stormtroopers are as tall as Jango and Boba Fett.

Manic: I'm bored.

Amanda: Let's take another break.

Sarah S: Okay we're going on break everyone.

A few hours later

Sarah S: We're back!

Amanda: Back to the spoof.

Buffy 2: Where were we?

Shadow: You were about to disregard Harmonilla's vision.

Buffy 2: Okay. That's impossible isn't it? Yeah right I know it's possible!

I don't want to see anymore. Harmonilla let's go! How could Elena dismiss psychic stuff as a trick?

Elena: ( Defensivly) I guess I thought some mystical energy field didn't control my destiny. So I was wrong okay!

Han: Been there my self sweetheart.

Leia: Glares at him.

Han: I did then but I believe it now!

Freddy: Script!

Darth Vader: She dimisses it as a trick and thinks how she freaked herself out.

When a black Porsche pulls up.

Stefan 2: My car! He'd better not scratch it or I'll kill him!

Darth Vader: uses the dark side Stefan starts choking. Not that it would kill him. If you ever threaten my son again!

Stefan 2: Also uses the Dark Side of the Force as he is playing Darth Vader In Sarah's Star Wars Spoofs. Vader blocks and flings the vampire into a wall. Elena rushes to help him back to his seat nursing a bruise on his head.

Sarah S: Lesson don't mess with my dad Stefan he's got more experience than you do. Back to the spoof.

A black Porsche pulls up and parks a figure dressed all in black gets out.


End file.
